Marea Borrosa
by Topo Len
Summary: El teatro Moon ha resurgido, apenas un semana después de la gran reinauguración las cosas van de maravilla, pero Buster no podía estar quieto solo con eso, le ha surgido una gran idea que incluso la prestigiosa Nana Nodleman ha pedido ver. Malentendidos, triángulos, acción y mucha pasión por la música es lo que verán
1. Breve introducción

¡Hola! este es mi primer fic, esperó les agrade, habrá muchas ideas locas que me cruzan, ojala les guste, sin más que decir, disfruten

Disclaimer: Sing y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

…

..

.

 **Breve introducción**

La noche se sentía viscosa, el aire casi pegajoso y sus ojos empapados en agua salada que corría rápidamente por sus mejillas "soy una estúpida" se repetía una y otra vez, sus pies ardían y su orgullo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser respetado, si tan solo lo hubiera visto venir, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de ese patán de Lance. Cayo presa de un agujero, caía lentamente mientras lo miraba besándose con esa tal Becky mientras reían y cantaban juntos, viéndolo feliz, feliz como nunca había logrado ser con ella y algo en su corazón se rompió, una vez más el dolor la aplasto

¡Ah!- exclamó levantándose de su cama, las cobijas revueltas, su despertador hecho trizas y todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor, hace apenas una semana que paso la gran restauración, hace casi nada que había roto con Lance

Bajo perezosamente de la cama, tallo sus ojos con fuerza y lavo su cara "malditas pesadillas" susurro entre dientes y sin desprenderse de nada entró a la regadera, abrió a todo lo que daba el agua fría y se quedó ahí, esperando que su cabeza se calmara

¿Lo que tu _queré_ es que llegue tarde verdad?- exclamó molesto el pequeño ratón, su novia solo bufo, termino de arreglarse y ambos subieron al auto Después de haber llegado a un acuerdo con los osos (que no fue nada fácil) la vida de Mike se estaba solucionando, un novia hermosa, una buena paga en el teatro (de lo cual tomaba la mitad para dárselo a los osos cada mes) y un trabajo estable, nada podía ser mejor, a excepción de que él no lo veía así, él quería más, mucho mas

Hola pa...- saludo tímidamente pero feliz el tierno gorila a través de la cabina telefónica. Su plática de hace poco los hizo llevar una mejor relación, no había día en que no conversarán, pese a eso, el respeto infundido de hace años seguía haciendo eco en Johnny

Hijo-dijo alegre- ¿Cómo has estado?- lo miro de pies a cabeza, aún no podía creer como es que había sido tan cruel con ese pobre muchacho

Bien...-dijo algo seco pero mostrando una dulce sonrisa- ¿y...- se detuvo, ¿debía decirle "tu" o "usted"?

Igual bien- prosiguió al notar la incomodidad de su hijo- ¿Cómo va todo en el teatro?

¡De maravilla!- justo en el clavo, los ojos del gorila brillaron intensamente- hemos tenido tantas presentaciones y recibido tan buenas criticas

El gorila mayor lo miro sonriente

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al notar la intensa mirada

Es bueno verte así de feliz hijo- ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, asintió sonriente y siguió contando lo maravilloso de su vida desde que Búster Moon les dio una oportunidad

¡Es hora de que el escenario estalle con puro poder porcino!- exclamó enérgico Gunter mientras le daba un suave caderazo a su compañera, en unas semanas, ambos jamones (como diría Mike) habían logrado entablar una verdadera amistad, en los ensayos se veían alegres y concentrados y sus personalidades lograban encajar perfecto

La cerdita asintió tomando un poco de agua, esta nueva coreografía sí que era pesada, respiro profundo y de pronto su teléfono vibro- ¿Bueno?- contestó

¡Rosita, gracias al cielo! ¿Dónde dejaste el cuento que le lees a los niños?- preguntó con un claro cansancio en su voz, ella sonrió con ternura, últimamente se había estado yendo demasiado y Norman cuidaba a los niños, le parecía adorable

Debería estar en el buró de siempre, si no está ahí seguro está bajo la bañera cariño- le dijo suavemente

Gracias amor-gritos de niños- ¿Tardaras mucho?

Ya casi acabo, gracias por cuidarlos

Debo pasar tiempo con mis hijos y... lo hago por ti- la cerdita se sonrojo- no tardes, te estaré esperando

No lo hare- suspiro y colgó con una sonrisa en los labios

Suspiro bajo y miro a otro lado, estar tanto con Rosita lo estaba afectando "si, eso es" se dijo mentalmente

Señor Moon- se acercó tímidamente- ¿no es algo apresurado?

Claro que no Meena, es innovador- contesto con su típico tono de alegría

Lo es pero... -se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas- nosotros no sabemos hacer eso

¡Aprenderán!- sonrió cálidamente- es hora de darle a esta belleza lo que se merece

Pero apenas va una semana de la reinauguración- insistió con su suave voz

Mejor aún- exclamó- esta idea será maravillosa y Nana en persona dijo que estaría esperándolo, no podemos fallarle a nuestra benefactora

Bien...- se dio por vencida- espero los demás se lo tomen bien

Lo harán- sonrio

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

Sr Moon- entro con si típica parsimonia- han llegado todos

¡Excelente! Gracias Srita Crowley, vamos Meena, como mi fiel asistente debes estar a mi lado cuando de la gran noticia

Si...-suspiro, aún no entendía del todo como se había convertido en la asistente de Moon, le alegraba pero a veces ese mismo entusiasmo la ponía nerviosa.


	2. La gran noticia

**¡El segundo cap!**

Las caras de todos en el teatro relucían de lo lindo con una expresión de total sorpresa, nadie decía nada, el silencio en que se encontraban sumergidos todos, parecía la calma antes de la tormenta, y si, así fue, tan pronto se recuperaron del shock comenzaron a hablar, la puerco espín fue la primera en hacerlo

No,no,no,no- repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza- nosotros no hacemos eso Buster, no es lo nuestro

Estoy de acuerdo con la niña- la aludida gruño un poco, _niña_ , ¿quien se creía el para decirle niña?- _vos quere_ que hagamos esas ridiculeces, imposible

Los demás integrantes estaban a punto de quejarse pero Moon no los dejaría

Vamos chicos, no es la gran cosa y sera maravilloso trabajar en eso- los miro, aún estaban dudosos pero supuso que eso pasaría y ya tenia un plan preparado- si funciona les subiré el sueldo y les dare una merecidas vacaciones- justo en el clavo, Meena lo miro impresionada, realmente tenía una buena estrategia

¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?- preguntó con descaro sonriendo ante la mención de mas paga

Al menos el doble de lo que ganan, las entradas serán mas caras y habrá mas funciones, y si es un éxito incluso podría ser el triple- todos se sorprendieron, su sueldo no era malo pero un doble o un triple solucionaría la vida a muchos

Yo lo haría sin esa paga ¡ya!-exclamó animado, Moon lo miro sonriente, de todos Gunter era el mas animado

Suena bien, me uno- su sonrisa lo delato, "con ese dinero podre sacar a mi padre de mi prisión"

Bien, mientras no sea una obra cliché- sonrió a sus adentros "podre comprar otro apartamento y al fin deshacerme de esos terribles recuerdos"

Esta bien- se animo "tendré unas vacaciones y podre estar con mi familia"

Excelente- sonrió- Meena ¿me harías los honores?- trago saliva, ella sabía muy bien a que se refería

Emm...- todos la miraron atentos- la obra fue sugerida por Nana, se- se llama- estaba muy nerviosa- "Pétalos de hielo" y fue... escrita por... por- un poco mas y se desmayaría

¡Por Meena!- grito Moon emocionado- Nana encontró si borrador, lo leyó y dijo que estaría encantada si la interpretamos

Ash se acerco lentamente a Meena y le dio un suave golpecito en una de sus patas- aparte de voz hermosa también escritora- sonrió- genial

Meena sonrió feliz- gracias- su relación con Ash muy cercana no era pero ambas poseían una especie de amistad sin palabras

¿Y de que va gigantona?- preguntó Mike

Es una historia de desamor- de su bolsa le entregó el libreto a cada quien, todos adecuados a su tamaño- me gustaría que la lean

Meena no es por ser negativo pero aquí hay ocho personajes y nosotros somos siete contando al Sr Moon- el gorila dijo lo mas amable que pudo

Tranquilos- explicó Moon- yo haré un papel con poca relevancia y mañana conocerán a su compañero para esta obra

¿Alguien nuevo vendrá?- preguntó el porcino emocionado

Si- contesto sonriente

Espero sea bueno Moon

Lo sera Mike, yo me encargue de elegirlo, mañana lo conocerán

Una cosa mas- elevo su voz al ver que todos se marchaban- emm... en los libretos verán un personaje subrayado, es el que pienso que les quedaría mejor pero si quieren pueden

¡No!- interrumpió Moon con una sonrisa- ese papel se quedara, he leído la obra y encaja perfectamente con sus personalidades

Casi todos refunfuñaron pero asintieron, cuando una idea se le mete a Moon es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Esperó esto no traiga problemas- susurro para si mirando su libreto, en realidad tomo una parte de cada uno de sus compañeros para elaborar sus personajes, por eso la recomendación

Será maravilloso Meena- le sonrió y tendió la mano- ahora ven, hay mucho que organizar- la elefante tomo la pequeña mano del koala y lo siguió, sera un largo día

Rachel... así que es el personaje que mas me queda ah?- dijo para si misma, curiosamente los ensayos terminaron mas rápido ese día y ahora estaba en el parque leyendo el libreto

Nick- suspiro- es el protagonista masculino- leyó unas cuantas lineas, sin duda parecían cosa que el diría- Y Rachel ¿quien sera?-leyó sus líneas- se parece a Ash

Cynthia- están leyendo recostada en su cama, Norman estaba jugando con los niños así que tenia algo de paz- es la mejor amiga de Sam y consejera de Rachel, imagino que Sam sera Gunter

Los papeles, ¿enserio esta bien que no los dejemos elegir?

Tranquila Meena, quedan de maravilla

Rachel es fuerte como Ash

Nick es tierno como Johnny

Cynthia es maternal como Rosita

Sam igual de energético que Gunter

Louis tan carismático como Mike

y Amber tan dulce como tu, queda de maravilla

Oh y el Sr Trent me queda genial y te aseguró que el chico nuevo se adaptara perfecto al papel de Solomon

¿Eso cree?

¡Por supuesto!


	3. Prueba

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Lamento la demora, fueron largos meses, ¿verdad? Disculpen por esto, bastante tiempo en la escuela, en el trabajo y aprendiendo a cómo usar bien , intentare compensarlo actualizando más seguido.

Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.

Quiero agradecerle a la personita que me deje un comentario, siendo sincera pensaba no seguir muy pronto con esta historia, hoy se me ocurrió revisar después de meses y al ver ese review, me sentí tan feliz, de todo corazón te agradezco, me alentaste a continuar, sin más que decir, ¡comencemos!

Una cosita más, para este capítulo les recomendaría escuchar una canción del grupo Set it off, se llama _Freak show,_ se disfrutara mejor si lo hacen.

…

..

.

 **Prueba**

Habían pasado dos días desde el anuncio, cada integrante del exitoso teatro Moon calentaba para la presentación de ese día, patitas corriendo de aquí por allá, probándose los más exóticos vestidos, cada uno elegido a su gusto y talla, hoy sería su última presentación de la semana, en adelante serían algunas ocasionales, dado que, la preparación para la obra estaba en curso.

¡Hey, nuevo!-grito Ash desde el segundo piso, el aludido volteo, la puerco espín le deseo suerte en su presentación de hoy, no muchos estaban conformes con que el chico nuevo se agregara, así que se acordó que este debía pasar una "prueba"

¿Una presentación? ¿Yo?- cuestiono sorprendido

Es algo que todos acordaron Nicolás- Buster le dio un golpecito amistoso- no te ira mal, solo ten ánimo y mucha practica

Es eso o te _larga_ colmillitos, no me importa que suceda primero- el ratón dijo retador mientras se marchaba

No le hagas caso-suspiro un tanto harta de su personalidad- siempre es así, pero no temas, una presentación no te matara

Nunca he cantado frente a mucha gente- admitió nervioso

¡Oww!- exclamo Rosita- igual a ti Meena

¿A quién?

A Meena- intervino Johnny- es la chica de allá, al comienzo le aterraba cantar en publico

Pero cuando lo hizo- interrumpió Gunter- ¡fue de maravilla!

No fue la gran cosa…-susurro Meena apenada

¡Oh chica! ¡Tiraste el escenario!- Ash exclamo entre sonrisas- tanto literal como metafóricamente- todos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa

Daré mi mayor esfuerzo- el lobo contesto sonriente

¡Genial!- dijo Moon alegre como siempre- ahora vamos, tal vez te haría bien que vieras como practican cada uno de ellos Nicolás, te servirá y cuando tengas lista tu canción, me lo puedes decir a mí, la Srita. Crowley o Meena

Gracias Señor Moon

Llámame Buster- sonrió cálidamente- bueno chicos, es la hora de cierre, será mejor que nos vayamos

Mucha suerte nuevo- con una cálida sonrisa la pequeña chica se despidió- sorpréndenos y cierra esa larga boca de Mike

¿Ya tienes tu canción? ¡Excelente! ¿Y cuál es?

Se llama _Freak show_ …- susurro

No la conozco, ¡interesante! Estoy ansioso por verte cantar frente a todos, ¿podrás hacerlo para mañana? Podría recorrer tu participación al menos una semana

No, así está bien, quiero demostrarles de lo que soy capaz

¡Así me gusta! Te deseo lo mejor Nicolás

Puede decirme Nick

¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto tímidamente la elefanta

Un poco, cada que voy a cantar frente a multitudes siento que me paralizo

Así era yo, aún sigo siéndolo, todas esas miradas frente a mí, escuchándome, viéndome, siento que me quedo sin aire…

Me aterra- pronunciaron a la par ambos

Parece que nos entendemos bien

Sí, creo que si

¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de esa pena?

Solo… cante, aunque no podía ni siquiera mirar al público, aunque estaba temblando y muerta de pánico, cuando comencé a cantar ese miedo se fue disipando, me sentí liberada y pude sumergirme en lo que más amo: cantar

¿Solo cantar? Seguiré tu consejo, gracias por escucharme Meena

No fue nada, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo más?

No, ¿sabes dónde está Johnny?

No, ¿para que lo necesitabas?

Algunos consejos de moda- admitió nervioso- me apena pedírtelo a ti o a Ash

Tranquilo- Meena rió levemente- seguramente no tarda en llegar, fue a visitar a su padre

Ya veo, entonces iré a practicar un poco, de nuevo gracias por todo- sin dar tiempo a que la elefanta respondiera, salió corriendo, después de esa platica se sentía liberado y con ansias por cantar, entro a su un camerino (con la remodelación habían establecido camerinos para cada uno de los integrantes y unos cuantos más) y prendió su grabadora, cerró la puerta al igual que sus ojos y se dejó envolver en la canción

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Caught in a cage, caught in a cage_

Cada sonido lo envolvía, los escalofríos al escuchar una canción tan cruda y llena de pasión le erizaban cada pelo de su piel

 _Staring without a blink_

 _Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

Su cuerpo se movía solo, su sonrisa aumentaba, su seguridad, su alegría, ya no le importaba estar rodeado de gente, no le importaba más el que todos lo vieran, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz y hacer sentir orgulloso a Moon por haberlo traído y a todos aquellos que le otorgaron su confianza.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Cut out my heart, cut out my heart_

 _Loveless and watch me bleed_

 _Tear me apart, tear my apart_

 _Yeah!_

Comenzó a moverse por todo el escenario, ansioso, feliz, con una sonrisa que hechizaría a más de una, seguridad desprendiéndose por todo su ser.

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

Su voz tan perfecta para la canción embelesaba a quien lo escuchara, tan profunda, tan agresiva y tan misteriosa, todos detrás del escenario estaban cautivados antes el talento y el gran poder magnético que poseía, y frente al escenario el efecto era aún mayor, al verlo moverse con tanta seguridad y alegría

 _You want the form? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

Sin duda alguna la combinación elegida con ayuda de Johnny, había dado en el clavo, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados, tenis negros, una camisa se tirantes blanca, cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra, la cual resaltaba perfectamente con su pelaje entre blanco y gris

 _I am a circus freak_

 _So many scars, so many scars_

 _I'm just the common creep_

 _Something to watch, something to watch_

 _Oh, you know you can't break me_

Su mirada penetrante logro verse cuando al fin esos lentes oscuros cayeron, mostrando a todos la gota que derramo el vaso lleno de emoción, unos increíbles ojos azul turquesa, que hicieron gritar de emoción a más de uno

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want the form? I can't conform_

 _'Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

Excelente decisión dejarlo al final Moon-susurro Rosita con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

 _"Crumble and crumble_

 _Step up for the one and it's own lonely_

 _Circus freak!"_

Él lo pidió- respondió- dijo que quería sorprendernos

Y vaya que lo hizo bien el nuevo- susurro Ash impresionada

 _You'll never break me_

 _You'll never change me, no_

 _La, da, da, da, da_

 _La, da, da, da_

 _You'll never break me_

 _You'll never change me, no_

 _La, da, da, da, da_

 _La, da, da, da_

Volteo unos segundos a mirar a sus compañeros, todos tenían una enorme sonrisa y una gran admiración en sus ojos, incluso Mike parecía impresionado, eso le dio más seguridad y confianza, la canción estaba culminando y él quería hacerlo a lo grande, demostrarles a todos de que estaba hecho

 _I've waited 10 long years just to look in the mirror_

 _And to find just what I'm staring at_

 _I've waited 10 long years just to tell you I'm fearless_

 _You don't understand, I've become who I am!_

 _Oh!_

 _You know you can't break me_

La pasión en su voz los sumergía, es como si en esa canción expresara sus propios sentimientos

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want the form? I can't conform_

 _'Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

Para el gran final dio un gran salto mientras lanzaba un aullido de júbilo, el público estalló en aplausos, silbidos, gritos y ovaciones

Fue maravilloso- culmino Moon- no esperaba menos de ti Nicolás, hice una excelente decisión al traerte y sé que todos piensan lo mismo- intercambiaron sonrisas, golpes amistosos y palabras de admiración, la unión había sido realizada, el show presentado, todo fue un excelente éxito, era hora de pasar al verdadero reto.

 **¡Hola!**

Yo de nuevo, como habrán notado hice una especie de "saltos en el tiempo", espero no hayan sido tan rápidos y los hayan logrado disfrutar, a mí me encanto escribir de esa forma, en fin, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.


	4. Desastre

**Desastre**

No, no, no, no- suspiro y toco su cabeza con pesadez, miró a Meena; hecha un total mar de nervios

Yo…-susurro al borde del colapso

Nada de no- intervino Moon- ustedes harán sus papeles y absolutamente todo lo que está en la obra y no quiero quejas- los miro con severidad, incluso la señorita Crowley lo miro sorprendida

Es la primera vez que veo a Moon así de serio- susurro Rosita a Gunter, quien asintió con la boca aún abierta

Bien- mascullo entre dientes la puerco espín- pero que esa escena sea de las últimas

Bien- sonrió como siempre y los dejo solos

Woh… que tenso se puso- tallándose la cabeza se acercó con lentitud, observando el panorama frente a él; Ash con una clara mueca de desagrado, Johnny sonrojado hasta las orejas, Meena con la mirada gacha, Rosita y Gunter mirándolos con una mezcla de pena y de deseos de ayudar sin saber cómo y Mike leyendo el libreto, susurrando cosas como "estúpidos niños, solo es una obra"- emm lamento llegar tarde- dijo pasando unos segundos

Tranquilo- al fin se percataron de su presencia, siendo Rosita la primera en hablar

¿Qué paso?- pregunto nervioso

Es la obra…- susurro desanimada- me ilusione tanto con esto, pero al final no era buena idea, lo siento chicos, sobre todo a ti Ash, no pensé que te molestaría tanto, yo… solo…- comenzó a tallar sus ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran- lo siento

No, Meena- se acercó lentamente- discúlpame a mí por haber reaccionado de ese modo, es solo que esas escenas son…

¡Escenas! ¡Solo eso!- grito Mike- si no pueden entender que solo es una obra, ¿A dónde quieren llegar, ah? Portándose como niñitos mimados, solo por un par de arrumacos actuados, patéticos

¡Mike!- intervino Rosita- eso fue muy grosero

No, tiene razón- suspiro derrotada- esa clase de cosas, esas palabras me recordaron un poco a Lance, antes de que todo se fuera por la borda y por eso no quería actuarlas pero Mike tiene razón, es solo una obra, no debería actuar como una niña, lo siento Meena

Gracias Ash- la tomo de las patas y le sonrió

Y…- intervino el lobo- ¿Por qué no empezamos a ensayar entonces?- todos asintieron.

Muy bien directora Meena, díganos, ¿Qué escena quiere que interpretemos primero?

Pienso que deberíamos comenzar con el primer acto, pero hay una escena que considero que requiere más práctica y

¡Bien! Empezaremos con esa- interrumpió Moon llegando de la nada y todos tomaron lugares, después de haber leído el libreto debidamente, cada uno sabía a qué escena se refería, la escena donde el corazón de Rachel terminaría hecho un total desastre

Ejem- se ajustó la garganta y dio un paso al frente, inmediatamente Nick y Johnny hicieron lo mismo

Rachel…- susurro asombrado, el increíble tono profundo de su voz impresiono a Moon, sonriendo cada vez más por el haberlo traído

Nick- susurro, alboroto su cabeza- lo siento- se salió de papel- me sigo confundiendo

Disculpa, no sabía que mi personaje tendría el mismo nombre que Nicolás

Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Moon- dado que aún no la hemos anunciado, podemos hacer ligeras modificaciones, como los nombres, ¿Qué dicen de cambiar el nombre del persona de Johnny?

¿Por cuál?- pregunto ilusionado, eso de tener el nombre de otro miembro del equipo le incomodaba un poco

¿Qué dicen de… Dany?- pregunto Rosita tímidamente

Sí, me gusta

Fantástico, ahora con este cambio sigamos

Solomon…- susurro impresionada mientras retrocedía- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eso debería decirte yo- se acercó amenazante a ella y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza- ¡¿Qué haces con él?!

¡Hey!- la tomo del hombro y la alejo poniéndola detrás de él- ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así?

¡Dany!- grito- déjalo, yo arreglare esto a solas con Solomon

No te dejare sola Rachel

Puedo cuidarme sola, solo déjame unos segundos con él, regresare viva- le sonrió con burla- lo prometo

Si le haces algo- lo tomo amenazante del cuello- veras de lo que soy capaz

¡Ja! No te tengo miedo- lo reto y se alejó de su agarre

Solomon- interrumpió, jalándolo de la muñeca

Cuídate- le susurro mientras se alejaba saliendo de escena

¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de seguirme a todas partes?- suspiro molesta, colocando su mano en su frente mirándolo con total desagrado

No te desharás de mí hasta que aceptes mi propuesta

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Porque si no lo haces, tú y tu estúpido país caerán ante la guerra

Sabes bien que esa amenaza no funciona conmigo, se cómo defender a mi país, lo he hecho todos estos años, sin ayuda de nadie externo a él

Esta vez es diferente y lo sabes Rachel

No lo será

Desde que te conozco he admirado tu valentía pero sé que no serías capaz de soportar perderla a ella

No entiendo de qué estas hablando…- susurro, intentando ocultar sus nervios, presionando sus puños por detrás de su espalda

Será mejor que cuides bien a esa amiguita tuya Rachel, no será que un día de pronto no este

¡Solomon si te atreves a ponerle una sola pata encima te juro que te las veras conmigo!

¿Qué me podrías hacer tú?

La pregunta es… ¿qué no te podría hacer?

Por cierto- dando media vuelta ignoro el comentario- eso de tu amiga, parece que mis lacayos no saben seguir órdenes bien

¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Solo digamos que, si miras detrás de ti, lo entenderás

No…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver la enorme columna de humo que se alzaba sobre ellos, justo el lugar en donde debería estar ella- ¡No!

¡Corte!- grito Meena sonriente- ¡eso fue increíble!- comenzó a decir animada- sus actuaciones… ¡wow! Quede maravillada, les sientan tan bien

Oh… gracias…- susurro apenado el lobo

Aún pienso que me falta algo de dramatismo- admitió sonriente Ash

¡Ja!- intervino Mike- ¿Creen que eso es actuar? Ya verán lo que es actuar cuando me miren

Si ese es el caso- se acercó Rosita, preparada para poder cerrarle esa larga boca a Mike- vayamos a nuestra escena

Te aplastare jamón- advirtió retador y tomaron papeles

Me temo que Rachel está excediéndose de nuevo- suspiro mirando a través de la "ventana"- ese chico, Solomon, no me agrada en lo absoluto

Tan exagerada como siempre Cynthia- pronunció con desdén mientras pasaba a su lado

Louis…- susurro entre dientes- ¿Qué acontece que tu bellísima presencia se aparezca en este lugar?- el sarcasmo se podía palpar

¿No puedo pasearme por los pasillos de _mi_ castillo?

¿Tu castillo? Todo esto es de Rachel y de mi antiguo señor

Pamplinas- se rió- esa niña, ¿Tú _cree_ que podrá llevar todo un país sola? Por eso es que estoy aquí, desde que Marcos murió he estado llevando las finanzas de este país, sin mí tu no estarías trabajando aquí vil porcina

¡Más respeto!- lo miro con molestia- eso se acabara pronto, cuando Rachel sea mayor de edad y si mal no recuerdo, eso es dentro de dos semanas

Y después de que la niña adquiera el cargo, estarán rogando para que regrese pero no lo hare, ya verán como les hago falta

¿Tanto odias a la princesa?

No la odio, pero puedo ver claramente que no está lista, escúchame Cynthia, esa niña no está lista para ser soberana de un país- la miro directamente a los ojos, un escalofrió la recorrió entera- ni siquiera puede elegir que chico le gusta, ¿cómo sabrá lo que es mejor para un país?

Yo…- en el libreto decía que se quedara sin habla, lo cual hizo al pie de la letra, por más que su ser le pidiera reclamarle a Mike, aun estando en una obra, no podía hacerlo, ese comentario tan contundente la callo, y a su vez, la maravillo, sorprendiéndose de que Meena hubiese logrado capturar la esencia de cada uno de ellos tan bien

Tu silencio me dice mucho jamón- sonrio victorioso, aunque la palabra "jamón" no estaba en el libreto, en ese momento quedo de maravilla

¡Corte!- esta vez fue Moon quien interrumpió- sin duda alguna son el mejor personal que podría desear- sonrio maravillado- pero es hora de que tomen un descanso, seguiremos después de que coman algo y los siguientes en escena serán…- los miro a todos, ocasionando un largo silencio de suspenso- ¡Meena y yo!- rió suavemente viendo la reacción de Meena- después de nuestra escena- la elefanta se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar esas palabras, oculto su cara con sus orejas esperando que nadie la notara pero un astuto cerdito logro darse cuenta a tiempo- proseguirá la escena en que Dany pide consejo a Gunter, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Bien! Vayan a descansar un rato.


	5. Obviedad

**Hola!**

Disculpen la terrible tardanza, de verdad, pero es que sucede que en ocasiones se me la inspiración horriblemente, tuve que hacer todo un acomodamiento de mis ideas y de mi tiempo, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, aprovechare todo lo posible, espero traerles unos caps más pronto, sin más que decir

¡Disfrútenlo!

…

..

.

 **Obviedad**

Entonces…- se acercó cautelosamente- ¿te gusta Moon?- pregunto emocionado mirándola directamente mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su emparedado

¡¿Qué?!- exclamo atragantándose

¿Te gusta Moon?- pregunto de nuevo un poco más alto

No grites- susurro tapándose la cara con sus orejas, sonrojada a más no poder

¿De qué hablan?- sin avisar la cerdita llego sentándose a lado de Meena, al mirarla sonrió suavemente- así que Gunter te hizo una pregunta incomoda, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se ve en sus caras

¿Entonces?-insistió Gunter

¿Qué te pregunto?

N-n-nada

Puedes confiar en mí

Me pregunto qué… que…- susurro apenada, de todas las personas que conocía, Rosita era la única a la que recurriría para un consejo de ese tipo, suspiro, armándose de valor, pero justo cuando abrió la boca…

Le pregunte que si Moon le gusta, ya- interrumpió mirándolas con una sonrisa, ansioso por conocer la respuesta

Ahh- exclamo- eso

¿Cómo que eso?- susurro al borde del colapso de pena- ¿Tan obvio es?

Te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de él

Y sonríes mucho cuando te llama "mi querida asistente"- de la nada Ash llego por atrás, seguía de Johnny y Nick

¿Ash? ¿Johnny? ¿Nick? ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

No mucho- respondió el gorila amablemente- disculpa por entrometernos pero hacían mucho ruido y Ash nos pidió que la acompañáramos a ver que sucedía

Entonces lo que deduje era verdad- hablo de pronto el lobo

Noooo- se cubrió aún más- ¿Tú también Nick?

Si, bueno… es que…- con nerviosismo se rascó la cabeza- es un poquito obvio que te agrada mucho estar con Moon y en la obra, hay muchas escenas en las que están juntos, te ves muy feliz con él

¿Creen que él se haya dado cuenta?

No, ni aunque se lo dijeran de frente se dará cuenta- le ofreció un golpecito amistoso- Moon es muy despistado, no te preocupes por eso Meena

¿Se lo dirás?- pregunto de golpe Gunter

No podría- lentamente comenzó a destaparse, adquiriendo un tono más calmado en su voz, incluso se podría decir más…adolorido- él solo me ve como su asistente

¿Tú crees? A mi parecer Moon te tiene mucho afecto- con suaves palabras, el gorila la animo- se ve feliz hablando contigo y él ha dicho explícitamente que te necesita, ¿no? Quizá también le gustes

O quizá solo me vea como una niña útil para él- suspiro

¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

¿Y cómo? Yo no tengo experiencia en esta clase de cosas Ash

Eso se arregla, solo debes practicar

¿Con quién?

Con alguno de los chicos, ellos intentaran actuar como Moon y tú solo deberás decirle tus sentimientos

Pero yo no me quiero declarar

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabrás si te quiere de esa manera?

¿Y si alguno de nosotros le pregunta?- después de un rato, Nick intervino- no directamente, solo preguntarle algo de que si tiene pareja o algún interés romántico, eso sería todo

¿Quién lo haría? Meena es la más cercana a él

Lo he intentado- susurro- pero cada que lo hago me pongo muy nerviosa y termino diciéndole otra cosa

Yo puedo preguntarle- Rosita se ofreció- a veces suelo hablar con Moon saliendo del trabajo de cosas triviales, un día de estos podría preguntarle eso

¿Enserio lo harías?

Si- sonrió amablemente mientras ponía una de sus patas sobre las de Meena- confíame esto a mí

Gracias Rosita

Los minutos pasaron amenamente, la plática fluía bien entre todos, incluso Mike, que llego poco después, logro acoplarse a la atmosfera del grupo, pero había un integrante que tenía su cabeza en otra parte.

Bueno, todos nos conocemos mucho ya, pero no sabemos nada de ti Nick, cuéntanos un poco de ti, de tu vida- Ash fue la que tomo la iniciativa a la hora de mencionar lo que todos querían saber

Emm…-susurro- ¿Cómo que quieren saber?

Veamos, ¿cómo es tu familia? ¿Vives con ellos?- la primera en preguntar fue Meena la cual estaba muy entusiasmada

No, pero suelo visitarlos en navidad o algunos cumpleaños, ellos viven en un pequeño pueblo como a tres días de aquí

¿Por qué decidiste irte de casa?- esta vez pregunto algo preocupada Rosita, después de conocer la historia de Ash, en cada ocasión que alguien mencionaba que no vivía con sus padres se alarmaba

Tengo tres hermanos pequeños, dos gemelos muy traviesos de ocho años y mi hermanita de 10 años, mi madre trabaja pero no les alcanza para todo y, Alex, uno de los gemelos, es muy enfermizo, entonces debo ayudar con los gastos del hogar, cada que puedo les envió dinero

Debe ser duro para ti- susurro Rosita, dejando salir todo su amor maternal

No me quejo, amo a mi familia y me encuentro muy bien aquí, al comienzo pensé que sería difícil, llevo dos meses aquí y solo he tenido trabajos ocasionales donde la paga no es muy buena y apenas me sobraba para enviarles algo de dinero, fue un milagro cuando Moon me encontró

¿Cómo se conocieron?- esta vez el gorila hablo- siempre me ha interesado saber eso, cada uno de nosotros llego solo, pero a ti Moon te trajo

Unos días antes de que viniera al teatro había conseguido trabajo en un auto lavados- todos los presentes hicieron un clic en su cabeza al escuchar eso, bien sabían la historia del padre de Moon y cómo fue que ese admirable señor, con honestidad y trabajo duro logro cumplir el sueño de su amado hijo- estaba en mi hora de descanso, donde trabajaba hay una bodega, casi nadie va ahí, me sentía muy estresada y empecé a cantar para liberar todo lo que sentía

Fue entonces- sin previo aviso, como siempre, el pequeño y escurridizo koala llego de la nada, adaptándose perfecto a la historia- que me pareció escuchar una espectacular voz, justo dio la coincidencia de que iba pasando por detrás de la bodega, seguí el sonido hasta llegar a un auto lavados, y, sin importarme lo que me dijeran entre a ese lugar, fue donde vi a Nicolás cantando con una verdadera pasión que era inevitable no traerlo

Y se lo agradezco mucho señor Moon- una cálida sonrisa de formo en la cara del lobo, mostrando la enorme felicidad que tenía desde que llego

Nicolás- sonrió- tarde o temprano terminarías aquí o en algún otro lugar donde apreciarían tu talento, pero es bueno que hayas llegado aquí, él que debería agradecer soy yo, a todos ustedes por formar parte de mi teatro, de nuestro teatro y por permitirme llevar mi sueño adelante, gracias chicos

Cada uno sonrió con alegría, con calidez en su corazón ante tan hermosas palabras de Moon, y, olvidándose de todo lo demás, de su pena, de sus nervios, de la distancia que procuraba guardar entre ellas, Meena levanto al pequeño koala del piso y le dio un suave abrazo, expresándole todo su cariño y felicidad, a lo cual Moon ensancho su sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo encantado, todos los miraron atónitos pero felices y se fueron uniendo paulatinamente a ese abrazo grupal

¿Qué esperan?- los llamo Gunter al ver renuentes a Mike y Nick

Yo… - susurro sonrojado

Ya eres parte del grupo- intervino Johnny- será mejor que te apresuras antes de que todos se cansen de esto- bromeo un poco

Y tú también Mike- Rosita fue quien lo llamó- no importa que pienses que es una ridiculez, eres parte de nuestro equipo

De nuestra familia- dijo Moon

Bien- suspiro entre fastidiado y feliz, pero no podía admitir, no podría admitir que esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón, que en todo su tiempo desde que llego a la ciudad nunca se había sentido tan unido a algo, tan alegre, no podría admitir que estaba rebosando de felicidad, pero al menos, podría disfrutar de la calidez de ese momento

Gracias- dijeron al unísono los de pelaje blanco cuando se unieron a ese tierno abrazo grupal.

 **¡Hola!**

Bien cursi, ¿verdad? No pude evitarlo, desde que vi Sing pensé que todos los integrantes en tan poco tiempo parecía que ya habían forjado un lazo increíble, y no me resistí a mostrar un poco de eso.

¿Qué les pareció eso de que Meena está enamorada de Moon? ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Fue muy obvio? Espero que haya sido una sorpresa eso, pero en fin, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.

Nos leemos luego!


	6. ¿Cita?

**¡Mil perdones!**

Me tarde años, la escuela me consumió súper mortal y sin darme cuenta ya llegaron mis siguientes vacaciones, las más largas en realidad, espero poder ponerme al corriente con estas venideras vacaciones.

En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo n.n

…

..

.

 **¿Cita?**

Muy bien chicos, es hora de comenzar con las siguientes escenas- dijo Moon al cabo de unos minutos que ese memorable abrazo se dio.

La siguiente es nuestra escena, ¿no?- sonrió alegre Johnny mirando a Gunter de reojo. Estaba ansioso por probar sus habilidades de actuación.

¡Comencemos!- exclamo energético Gunter a la vez que todos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos y el gorila y él entraban en acción.

Ahhh- soltó un sonoro suspiro llamando la atención del porcino que, casualmente, se paseaba por ahí.

¿Daniel? ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto tomando su hombro.

No es nada Sam

¿Seguro? Te ves terrible chico.

Sam…- lo llamó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Podrías darme un consejo?

¿Es acerca de la princesa?

El gorila lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Esa clase de suspiros no se dan solo porque si, puedes contarle todo a tu buen amigo Sam ¡ya!- exclamo animado mientras le sonreía con calidez al chico frente a él.

Gracias- sonrió cálidamente- dime, ¿tú crees que ese chico Solomon logre conquistarla?

Es un buen candidato, aparte de ser príncipe del reino vecino, muy poderoso por cierto, parece tener buena sintonía con la princesa y se podría considerar muy atractivo, aparte de inteligente y fuerte, tal cual como le gustan a la princesa- a cada palabra el joven gorila solo lograba desanimarse más, mostrando muecas de tristeza- pero…- se detuvo, observando como el semblante le cambiaba de golpe- tú tienes algo que ese tal Solomon no

¿Qué es?

La total y absoluta confianza de la princesa, por más cualidades que tenga ese chico, no lograra hacer que la princesa confíe ni la mitad de lo que confía en ti.

Pero…- siguió- es normal que me tenga confianza, llevamos años conociéndonos.

Esa es otra ventaja Daniel, ¿acaso has visto cómo te mira? Desde que los veía juguetear cuando apenas eran unos niños supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos, esa increíble química entre ustedes se ha ido fortaleciendo, solo que ahora está emocionada con este nuevo chico, en cuanto se pierda el encanto volverá a tu lado Daniel, solo tenle paciencia.

¿Y si logra conquistarla?

Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que la princesa no es para ti, pero, no perderás tan fácil, ¿verdad?

No, no lo hare- con una gran sonrisa lo abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, el cerdito respondió ese fugaz abrazo y el gorila comenzó a correr

¿A dónde vas?

¡Voy con la princesa!- grito emocionado y salió de escena.

¡Maravilloso!- interrumpió Meena con una enorme sonrisa- esta obra será un total éxito- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus brillosos ojos, la emoción la embriagaba, cada vez se convencía más de que la idea de la obra fue fabulosa.

Realmente fue bueno- comento Ash, mirando especialmente a Johnny.

¡Estoy ansiosa por ver actuar a Meena y Moon!- exclamo emocionada Rosita, todos, menos Moon, se miraron entre sí, y al final a Meena, cubrió su cara con sus orejas, ocultando su sonrojo.

¡Excelente!- dijo alegre, tomando de la pata a Meena entraron al escenario. Meena dio un vistazo a los chicos, Nick la veía con una sonrisa tímida, tratando de calmarla, Johnny le deseo suerte, Rosita y Gunter los miraban emocionados, Ash, solo con los labios le dijo "ve por todo, tigre" y luego lanzo un pequeño "argh" por lo bajo. El único que parecía no interesado en esa escena era Mike, pese a eso, lanzaba miradas discretas, esperando ver con que otras cosas la elefanta lo sorprendería.

¡Amber! ¡Justo la chica que estaba buscando!- sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Me buscaba a mi Señor Trent?- pregunto entre emocionada y conmocionada.

¿A quién más buscaría?- se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla por una pata, mil colores pasaron por el rostro de Meena.

¿A dónde me lleva?- cuestiono dados unos pasos.

Solo ven querida- sonrió alegre. Sin penarlo, sin que nada estuviera escrito en la obra, no, solo por instinto, por deseo incluso, Meena apretó ligeramente la mano de Moon, este la miro sorprendido, pero no le dio gran importancia, pensando que tal vez estaría nerviosa.

Señor Trente, he estado pensando…- comenzó con su línea.

¿Sí? Dime, soy todo oído.

Es…- las palabras se le atoraron, no pensó poder capturar su esencia tan bien, tal cual el libreto ella actuaba. Sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, su corazón acelerado, su sonrojo creciendo- ¡Es acerca del baile que darán por la llega del príncipe Solomon!- procuro decir lo más calmado posible pero se le salió un pequeño grito.

¡Oh sí! No te preocupes, todo está listo Amber- sonrió mientras se detenía, le habían dado ya dos vueltas al escenario- El baile será espectacular y la comida es deliciosa, yo mismo la verifique.

No es eso…-susurro.

¿Qué es?

Vera…- comenzó tímidamente- me preguntaba si…

¡Mira!- señalo hacía al frente, donde un increíble atardecer se levantaba, ambos lo imaginaron con todo su amor e ilusión y en ese momento, la atmosfera se volvió tan mágica para todos.

Es increíble…- susurro impresionada- ¿es esto lo que quería mostrarme?

Claro, es maravilloso, todas las tardes vengo a verlo pero pensé que sería bueno verlo acompañado al menos una vez, si gustas, puedes acompañarme a ver el atardecer cada que lo desees.

Gracias…- sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Amber?

No…- negó con la cabeza lentamente- no es nada.

¡Corte!- grito Nick emocionado. Emocionado porque siempre quiso gritar eso alguna vez en su vida y por la maravillosa actuación de Meena y Moon.

¿Qué tal?- pregunto tímida

¡Increíble!- Moon fue el primero en hablar- Meena eres increíble, no solo cantas hermoso, también escribes y ahora actúas de maravilla. ¡Increíble!- a cada palabra el sonrojo de Meena crecía, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Moon.

Fue increíble chica, se refleja perfectamente ciertos sentimientos- eso último lo susurro solo para que Meena lo escuchara.

Estoy ansioso por verte actuar de nuevo- le coloco una pata en el hombro.

Gracias Nick- sonrió.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, el sonido de un celular sonando los interrumpió.

¿Bueno?- contesto Rosita- oh sí, claro, ya casi, no tardo cielo- la mirada entre molesta y desconcertada de un porcino llamó la atención de un lobo y un gorila.

 _Quizá…_ \- pensaron ambos.

Lo siento chicos- se disculpó Rosita- ¿no hay problema de que me vaya antes?

No, adelante Rosita, te esperamos mañana temprano.

Ya está muy oscuro para que vayas sola, ¿no? Yo podría acompañarte- se ofreció Ash preocupada.

Oh, linda, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

Gunter- intervino Johnny- tú vives cerca, ¿no?

Un poco- susurro, algo contrario a su habitual comportamiento.

¿Por qué no la acompañas? Estamos a nada de irnos todos.

¡Ya! Seria gran idea- dijo nervioso, feliz, como ocultando algo.

¿No hay problema con eso Gunter?- pregunto preocupada.

Para nada- sonrió. Ambos porcinos se despidieron del resto del grupo y se alejaron del teatro.

Yo también me voy retirando- comento Meena, al escuchar el claxon del auto de su abuelo.

Así se fueron despidiendo todos hasta que ya solo quedaron fuera del teatro, la puercoespín, el gorila y el lobo.

Bueno… yo me voy por acá chicos, cuídense- se despidió despreocupadamente.

¿Segura? Ya es tarde- el gorila le arrebato las palabras de la boca.

¡Por favor!- exclamo sarcástica- se cuidarme sola, ¿saben?

Johnny- lo llamo al ver su cara de preocupación- tranquilo, yo también voy por ahí, la acompañare hasta donde pueda, ¿vale?

Gracias Nick- sonrió y se despidió de ellos más tranquilo.

¿Enserio vienes para acá?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

No, pero no podíamos dejar que se preocupara, ¿verdad?

Eres un buen chico- comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Ash.

Nah, Johnny se lleva el primer lugar en eso.

Entonces tú serías el segundo.

Eso es mucho para mí.

No lo creo. Por cierto, ya se fue Johnny, igual puedes irte, como dije, se cuidarme sola.

No podría dejar ir sola a una chica por la noche.

¿Lo haces solo porque soy una chica?- pregunto entre divertida y molesta.

No, lo hago porque eres una persona sola por la noche, cualquier cosa podría pasar y también porque eres mi amiga.

¿Gracias?

¿De nada?- respondió del mismo modo.

Ambos rieron ante eso.

Oye Ash…

¿Qué pasa Nick?

¿Quién es Lance?

Oh…-se pasó la mano por la cara- la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

¿Un ex terrible?

No, solo una pareja terrible, hace poco que termine de él y no lo he visto por ninguna parte, al menos eso me ayuda a superarlo.

¿Lo querías mucho?

Demasiado, pero bueno, lo pasado pisado, ¿no? No puedo estancarme en esa parte de mi vida para siempre.

Tienes razón.

Entonces… ¿en un auto lavado?

No encontré trabajo de nada más.

El padre de Moon obtuvo el teatro trabajando en un auto lavado.

Eso no lo sabía.

Moon no suele hablar mucho de su pasado.

Lo he notado.

Por cierto Nick, ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

En un apartamento a unos 10 minutos del teatro.

Rayos, te distancie demasiado.

Tranquila, no es la gran cosa, aparte me gusta la tranquilidad de la noche.

Vaya.

Oye Ash.

¿Sí?

¿Por qué vives sola?

Es una larga historia.

Cuéntamela.

Ya casi llegamos a mi departamento, no me dará tiempo.

Oh…- susurro decepcionado

Pero si quieres, un día de estos podríamos ir a tomar algo y te la cuento.

Sería grandioso- sonrió.

Bien, entonces… ¿Qué dices del sábado a las cinco? Es nuestro día libre así que podemos aprovechar.

Me parece genial.

De pronto, la pequeña puercoespín comenzó a reír.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que te invite a salir.

¿Es una cita?- pregunto abochornado.

Solo si tú quieres que sea así- respondió coqueta y juguetona, para después soltar una sonora risa que contagió al lobo.

¿Cita?- pregunto mientras se despedían.

¿Por qué no?- le sonrió con calidez y se despidió con la pata al entrar a su apartamento.

Una cita…- susurro cuando comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles del lugar- Suena divertido


	7. Mi secreto

**¡He-ya!**

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Se me ocurrió una loca idea. ¡Hacer un maratón! Justo en estos momentos tengo tiempo, entonces me dije "¿Por qué no?" y heme aquí, espero que dure al menos una semana, en el cual intentare subir de uno a dos capítulos por día.

Por cierto, en el cap pasado se me paso totalmente esto:

 **Franny-Zen:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que tengo un corazón de pollo total y leer un comentario así de bonito me hizo sonreír mucho, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia que hago con tanto amor. Y en torno a lo de Meena y Moon, esa idea me surgió cuando veía le película como por tercera vez, solo los vi y fue un "hey, hacen linda pareja", no pensé que esa loca idea se colaría a este fic, pero surgió solita. Espero saber manejarla, porque la verdad si es algo arriesgado. De nuevo gracias por tu review y espero que te agraden el resto de los capítulos.

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, no sé bien cuantos son, pero espero que quienes hayan llegado a este fic les agrade, lo hago con mucho amor e ideas random que me vienen a la cabeza. Por cierto, no sean tímidos y anímense a dejar un review, sería fabuloso conocer su opinión respecto a esta historia.

Bueno, ahora si ya. ¡Comencemos!

…

..

.

 **Mi secreto**

¡Nancy! ¡Nancy! ¿Dónde estás?- el pequeño ratón grito mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas de su cómoda cama. Seguía dormido, delirando entre sueños, pero sintiendo ese vacío a su lado.

¿Mike?- pregunto suavemente al llegar a la habitación. Lo vio dormido, revolviéndose entre las cobijas, se acercó con cautela, procurando no despertarlo, lo destapo con suma lentitud y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, esperando a que se calmara, pronto el ratón dejo de retorcerse, una sonrisa surco su rostro y volvió a dormir.

La ratoncita lo miraba con cariño, mucho cariño, mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre el pelaje blanco de su pareja. Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se vieron, Mike fue todo un coqueto y atrevido y ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, a coqueteos absurdos, a juegos, por eso le siguió ese jueguito tonto, pero algo paso en ella, algo que hizo que no dejare de pensar en ese encantador ratón de traje purpura y excepcionales dotes musicales.

Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, Mike también sintió esa conexión especial. Primeramente la loca llama de la atracción, Nancy, a sus ojos, es la fémina más linda que ha conocido, coqueta, elegante, sutil, y a pesar de eso con un carácter fuerte pero comprensivo, empática y risueña. Tal vez fue eso lo que conquisto al egocéntrico ratón: su risa, sus movimientos, la manera en como lo mira, su calidez, incluso su aroma, todo parecía encantarle de esa chica, de su chica, pero su ego siempre tan grande hacía que le fuera imposible admitirlo. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ella lo soportaba? Cierta vez sus amigas se lo preguntaron.

Chica, hablo en serio, Mike es un egocéntrico, presumido, cabeza hueca, ¿Por qué sigues con él? Podrías tener a quien quisieras- una ratoncita de pelaje castaño y vestido rojo entallado le pregunto mientras pedía una copa más.

Stella tiene razón- secundo otra ratoncita de pelaje gris y vestido verde esmeralda.

Mike no es tan malo como lo hacen ver- sonrió con calma. Sabía bien el hecho de que a sus amigas, su novio no les agradara- es lindo y tierno en el interior, ese egoísmo es solo una capa, no sé qué esconde pero debe causarle mucho dolor como para que actué así, quiero averiguarlo y que ambos lo superemos.

¡Ay dios mío!- exclamo la fémina que respondía al nombre de Stella- Algún día alguien se va a aprovechar de toda las tonterías que tienes en la cabeza.

Si no es que Mike ya lo está haciendo.

No- tamborileo un poco los dedos contra la mesa intentado darse paciencia- chicas, si supieran como es realmente Mike no dirían eso, pero, bueno, ¿Qué van a saber dos ratonas que solo se centran en conocer a los demás superficialmente?- y así como ellas podían ser duras, ella también, sabía bien los defectos de Mike y los aceptaba, tal como él aceptaba los suyos, no dejaría que nadie se entrometiera de tal manera en su relación- En fin, ya es tarde, ¿no? Las dejo chicas, diviértanse- se levantó con gracia y abandono el bar en el que estaban dejándolas con la boca abierta y una total humillación.

¿Nancy?- susurro abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

Si- le sonrió con alegría- aquí estoy Mike.

Te ves hermosa…- susurro contemplándola y levantando su pata para acariciar su mejilla. Solo con ella podía mostrarse como era, lentamente, quitando cada capa, cada mascara, dando paso al ser tierno y dulce que habita en él.

Eres un coqueto- respondió sonrojada- ven, es hora de desayunar.

¿Qué hay?

Aún nada, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿no?- lo tomo de la pato y lo jalo con fuerza hacía ella, plantándole un suave pero largo beso en la boca, el ratón respondió alegre y ambos partieron a la cocina mientras conversaban tomados de las patas.

El silencio comenzó a envolverlo con rapidez. Su corazón latía con prisa, el sudor en su rostro le quemaba el cuerpo y sentía su garganta seca.

De nuevo aquí…-susurro una vez recobro la voz. Cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo.

Hey…-susurro una voz proveniente de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz ronca. Ya sabía lo que pasaría, varias veces había vivido ya este escenario.

Silencio. Tal cual lo predijo.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y seco todo el sudor que escurría de su pelaje, intento calmar su agitado corazón y corrió a la ducha a dejar caer la fría agua contra su cuerpo.

De nuevo…- susurro mientras se desprendía de toda prenda y entraba a la regadera- de nuevo ese estúpido sueño.

Se miró al espejo al terminar y comenzó a evaluar su rostro, sus facciones, sus orejas, sus ojos, sus pómulos y finalmente sus colmillos, deteniéndose a mirar con más fijación estos últimos y suspiro. Frustrado y cansado se colocó la toalla y salió de la habitación del baño.

Hoy será un nuevo día Nick- susurro para sí mientras comenzaba a secarse.

Golpeó el saco de box con fuerza, liberándose de toda tensión que lo asechaba, intenta calmar esas voces del pasado que lo atormentaban. Esa imponente figura que en sus peores sueños lo acechaba, ese padre duro y frío que aún pesaba en su corazón.

Suspiro secando el sudor, relajando su cuerpo, tomando agua y reconfortando su garganta y lo miro, ese bote en el que estaban todos sus ahorros, el cual le ayudaría a sacar a su padre de prisión, pero, ¿realmente quería sacarlo? Negó con la cabeza, claro que quería sacarlo, o al menos de eso se intentaba convencer.

Su corazón decía otra cosa. Su corazón lo confundía. ¿Cómo es posible que piense eso? No, ¿Cómo es posible que sienta eso? ¡Por su compañera de trabajo! La que ahora se convirtió su mejor amiga. ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible que tuviera sentimientos por Rosita?! Aunque más bien, la pregunta sería, ¿Cómo no tenerlos? si esa cerdita tiene todo lo que le gusta. Golpeo suavemente sus regordetas mejillas e intento calmarse.

No siento nada por Rosita, solo estoy confundido- se dijo intentando olvidar todo. Aunque sintiera algo por ella, está felizmente casada, no puedo entrometerme.

¡Rosita!- exclamo cuando escucho el "Bueno" del otro lado del teléfono.

 _Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?_

Hola Rosita, estoy bien… bueno… este- contrario a lo que Ash pensó, sus nervios la traicionaron.

 _¿Qué ocurre? Puedes contarme._

Invite a salir a Nick- soltó lo más calmada posible- este sábado a las cinco.

 _Wow…-_ exclamo la cerdita- _¡eso es estupendo!_

¿Tú lo crees?

 _¡Por supuesto! Considero que ambos tienen mucho en común, a ambos les ha costado algo adaptarse a todos nosotros, ¿no? Sería genial que se conocieran más el uno al otro, ¿no crees?_

Si… creo que sí, gracias Rosita.

 _¿Solo para eso me hablabas?_

Si, estaba nerviosa por eso, pero ahora creo que estoy más tranquila. Gracias por escucharme Rosita.

 _No fue nada Ash, ¿nos vemos al rato en el teatro?_

Claro, ahí estaré

¡Buenas tardes señor Moon! ¡Buenas tardes señorita Crowley!- saludo alegre al llegar al teatro

¡Hola Meena!- respondió del mismo modo el pequeño Koala.

¿Y la señorita Crowley?

Oh, fue a tomar el té con Nana.

Increíble- susurro impresionada- ¿se hicieron amigas?

Si, algo así, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

Ni yo, pero es bueno que ambas hayan entablado una amistad, ¿no lo cree?

Si, aparte es bueno que la señorita Crowley tenga un descanso de vez en cuando.

¿Estaremos bien sin ella?

Claro que si Meena, tú ya sabes hacer todo lo necesario e incluso más, incluso podría dejar el teatro bajo tu cargo sin problemas.

¡Sería mucho para mi señor Moon!

Para nada, ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Eres mi fiel y más astuta asistente- sonrió con alegría al mirarla- pero no se lo digas a la señorita Crowley, ¿ok?- le guiño un ojo en señal de broma a lo que Meena respondió con una risita.

Señor Moon- lo llamó pasados unos segundos

¿Si Meena?- respondió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera en que Meena lo llamaba, por más que le dijera que podía llamarlo Buster, ella no lo hacía. Eso le agrada de la elefanta, ese respeto y humildad que posee, algo muy poco visto en personas con su talento.

¿Usted…-comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, su respiración se aceleró- emm…

Puedes decirme Meena, con confianza- la animo.

¿Usted tiene…-intento comenzar más calmada, respiro hondo- pa…pa…pare…

Vamos Meena, tranquila.

¿Pareja?- susurro tan bajo que el koala no la escuchó.

¿Disculpa? No te escuche Meena.

No…- bajo sus orejas- nada Señor Moon

¿Segura?

Claro- sonrió falsamente para tranquilizar al koala.

No te creo nada- le dijo con sinceridad- pero no te forzare a que me digas, cuando quieras hacerlo estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Gracias Señor Moon.

No es nada Meena.

¡Hola a todos!- abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Hola Ash- saludo amable la elefanta.

Te encargo todo Meena, vuelvo en unos minutos- sin decir palabra más salió corriendo con el celular en mano.

¿Interrumpí algo?-pregunto burlona.

¡¿Eh?!- exclamo nerviosa poniéndose toda colorada- ¡no!

Tranquila Meena- se rió levemente- solo estaba jugando.

¡Eddie!- exclamó alegre- ¿Cómo estás?...oh, ya veo. Si, si, tranquilo, apenas pueda iré. Por ahora no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Que esto quede entre nosotros.


	8. Dolor

**¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? :´v**

Primero que nada… ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Ya sé, ya se, dije que haría un maratón y nones, pero, verán, no pude usar la computadora unos días debido a que mi hermano, no sé qué le hizo y no quería jalar, no fue tan grave ya que ya no la regresaron, pero bueno, eso hizo que me demorara, les pido una enorme disculpa.

Una cosita más, la última parte del cap se disfrutará más si escuchan la siguiente canción:

Breathe in, Breathe out- Set It off

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sing es mío, a excepción de uno que otro Oc que se me ocurra.

Hace un buen que no hacía eso.

En fin, ahora si seguiré bien con el maratón. ¡Disfrútenlo!

…

..

.

 **Dolor**

Ya veo, ya veo- tomo su barbilla, haciendo ademan de acariciar una especie de barba imaginaria.

¡Y ella dijo que si! ¡Sam!... no sé qué hare- el gorila se desplomo en su silla mientras el ánimo se le colaba por los ojos. Sin duda alguna, esta era una de las escenas más difíciles para Johnny, el hecho de llorar en público lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca, pero no le costaba trabajo, dado que, el simple hecho de hacerlo le recordaba del porqué de esa amarga sensación.

¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira- el pequeño gorila de 7 años se acercó corriendo a su padre con una pequeña oruga entre sus manos- Mira, ¿no es bonita?- la ilusión se escapaba de su mirada, al mirar aquel descubrimiento con tanto brillo en la mirada- en la escuela nos dijeron que se llama oruga, es un nombre gracioso, ¿no?

Deja eso donde lo encontraste, es asqueroso- lo reprimió con voz dura.

Vale- cabizbajo se acercó al jardín donde la tomo, sin percatarse de las piedras en su camino.

Como les decía- recobro su posición junto a sus socios, estaban a punto de lograr uno de sus mayores atracos en los próximos cinco años. Todo era cuestión de que mantuvieran ocupados unos minutos más a esos mequetrefes de cuello largo.

¡Ah!- un grito de dolor lo desconcentro. Al girar su vista se encontró con su hijo con la rodilla llena de sangre y el llorando, suplicándole con la mirada que lo socorriera.

Jeje- uno de los animales de traje rió por lo bajo al ver esa escena- siendo un gorila y llorando por esa clase de nimiedades, podemos apreciar perfectamente la clase de animal que eres.

Voluble- secundo el que estaba a su derecho- tanto que su hijo llora como una niñita total.

Yo…- entre la espada y la pared, justo así se sentía. Por un lado debía de conservar la compostura frente a ellos, pero por otra, todo su cuerpo le pedía ir a socorrer a su hijo.

Vamos, ve con tu niño- le dijo uno- mientras tanto nosotros iremos alistándonos para irnos.

No lo hagan, ya se le pasara- apretó los puños por lo bajo

¡Papá!- lo llamo.

¡Johnny!- grito molesto. Molesto consigo mismo por tener que hacer eso- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que estoy haciendo un importante trato? Los niños fuertes no lloran. ¿Acaso eres un niño débil?

Pero… me duele- intento obtener un poco de amor.

¿Y eso qué? Si tanto te duele, levántate y cúrate solo, que yo no iré.

Esas palabras quedaran marcadas en el corazón de Johnny durante toda su vida. Esa frialdad, ese dolor, más intenso que el de su rodilla sangrante. Una herida más profunda en el corazón. El niño interior siguió herido por años.

Seco sus lágrimas y dejo de llorar, tragándose todo el dolor. Se levantó tambaleándose los primeros pasos y entró a la casa, en busca del alcohol para lavar su herida y curarse solo, tal como su padre le había dicho.

Tranquilo- la pata del porcino lo regreso a la realidad. Sus ojos seguían empapados. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?- ¿Por qué no vas con la señorita Amber? Por lo que se, ella tampoco tiene pareja.

Pensé que le diría al señor Trent.

Lo intento- Rosita entro en escena. Ambos la miraron- pero fracaso, sería buena idea que ambos fueran juntos, podrían perderse en la fiesta y encontrar a quienes están buscando.

¡Es una excelente idea Cynthia! ¡Gracias! Iré ahora mismo a pedírselo- se levantó con rapidez y con un grácil gesto se despidió. Dejando solos a Gunter y a Rosita. A Sam y Cynthia.

Chicos- comenzó su línea- las penas del amor les ahogan el corazón muy seguido.

No son los únicos- contradijo Sam.

Lo sé- suspiro melancólica, recordando los tiempos en los que las cosas no marchaban bien con Norman y sin querer, una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar cómo había mejorado todo.

Oye Cynthia

¿Qué pasa Sam?

¿Tienes con quien ir al baile?

No, pero no creo ir.

¿Por qué?

Vamos Sam, tú debes saberlo, solo soy de la servidumbre.

¿Y eso qué? Eres amiga de la princesa, incluso ella misma te invito, ¿no?

Sí, pero será raro estar ahí.

Ven conmigo, si lo haces no solo serás Cynthia de la servidumbre, serás mi pareja.

Sigo preguntándome porque me hablas aún con tu título de conde.

Si quisieras podrías ser una condesa.

¿Qué insinúas Sam?

Nada Cynthia- sonrió y le extendió la pata- entonces, ¿serías mi pareja en el baile de esta noche?

Eres muy terco. ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

Eres mi mejor amiga, no hay otra persona con la que me gustaría ir.

No tengo la ropa adecuada.

Hoy mismo iremos a comprarte un vestido.

No me dejaras ir sin un sí, ¿verdad?

Si lo sabes, solo di lo que quiero escuchar.

Está bien- tomo su pata- seré tu pareja en el baile de esta noche Sam.

Las horas pasaron. Más y más escenas practicadas, siempre maravillándose todos por la increíble conexión que lograron con su personaje y por lo que este vivía, tan similar a su propio sentir.

Fue un día agotador- suspiro Ash tumbándose en un asiento.

Sí que lo fue- Johnny se sentó a su lado a reposar un rato. Todos los demás estaban en sus asuntos, la obra sería presentada en poco menos de dos semanas y aún les faltaba ensayar la mitad de la obra. Todos acordaron quedarse un par de horas más, para acabar a tiempo.

¿Crees que lo logremos?

¿Qué cosa?

La obra Johnny, ya queda poco tiempo.

Lo haremos bien.

¿En qué momento se nos fue tanto tiempo? Apenas ayer era martes y ahora es viernes.

Ha sido una semana agotadora y realmente rápida, ¿verdad?

Ni que lo digas.

Pero ha sido divertida, ¿no? Ensayar la obra es muy entretenido, me sigue sorprendiendo lo bien que Meena capturo nuestra esencia.

También a mí.

Por cierto…- comenzó a decir con algo de incomodidad- a partir del domingo comienzan nuestras… escenas románticas.

Lo sé- agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Sí que Meena estaba ilusionada en esas partes- ¿estarás bien?

Si, tranquilo, solo son escenas.

No sé cómo le hare para que surjan verdaderas.

Ni yo… ¿Sabes? Si por mí fuera no haría esas escenas, me traen tantos recuerdos.

Lo siento.

No es tu culpa, tampoco de Meena, de nadie lo es, solo mía, por no poder dejar ir el pasado totalmente, pensé que con mi canción podría desechar todo, pero no fue así, solo fue una parte y eso me frustra.

¿Lo querías mucho?

Demasiado, pero estaba ciega, nunca vi sus malos tratos.

¿Fue así desde el principio?

No… en el principio todo era tan diferente.

¿Qué paso?

Lo mismo me he estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo.

Vaya... ¿Y lo sigues queriendo?

No lo sé- respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo y un sonoro suspiro- me encantaría poder decir que no, pero cada que lo intento hay algo que me lo impide, creo que lo sigo queriendo, pero quiero olvidarme de él cuanto antes.

Es difícil olvidarse de aquellas cosas que causan dolor, ¿verdad?

Si… Pero dime, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No hay ninguna chica que te interese?

La verdad es que no.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, no ha habido nadie que me interese.

Ya veo.

O tal vez es que nunca me he tomado el tiempo de conocer a alguien de verdad.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto, no le agradaba que tuviera amistades con otros chicos, al entrar a la secundaría decidió contratarme maestros privados y unos años después ni siquiera venían los maestros.

Debió ser duro.

Termine acostumbrándome.

Parece que el teatro te salvo.

No solo a mí, a todos.

Si- sonrió- ven, debemos seguir ensayando, ¿no?

Claro.

Ambos mamíferos se levantaron y emprendieron su camino hacia donde estaba los demás.

Oye Ash- la llamó segundos antes de despedirse.

¿Qué pasa Johnny?

Fue agradable hablar contigo.

Digo lo mismo, espero se repita.

Yo también- y sin más por decir, ambos chocaron puños y se despidieron.

…

La noche era suave, el clima parecía perfecto y la luna iluminaba perfectamente la azotea en donde él estaba recostado. El silencio lo azotaba y prontamente los recuerdos comenzaron a azotarlo con fiereza. Sus ojos se empaparon y miles de emocione se arremolinaron en su mente. No sabía qué hacer, de nuevo las voces de su pasado lo perseguían, esos enormes ojos rojos, la mirada severa, las garras fuera.

¡Déjame!- grito mientras se levantaba agitado, miró la luna buscando refugio y sin saber que más hacer, con las manos temblorosas puso una canción en su teléfono. Sintiendo cada letra, cada palabra como suyas, llenándose.

 _Breathe in, Breathe out_

 _Breathe in, Breathe out_

Comenzó a arrastrar la voz con esas primeras palabras.

 _Board up your windows but I'm telling you_

 _That it's not gonna do a thing._

 _It always finds you, but it all depends_

 _On how you battle with the pressure._

 _You take a left and it's standing in the way_

 _You try to shake it off, but it seems to wanna stay_

 _Your poker face could make them melt_

 _Just sit back and deal with the hand you're dealt._

Como un remolino las palabras salieron de su boca, quemándolo.

 _Face Facts, it won't be easy this time.  
Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind.  
Hurts so deep when I think too much  
and breathing gets harder._

Dando pasos por toda la azotea, saltando, corriendo, dejando que las emociones fluyeran y salieran al fin, aullando incluso.

 _Take a look at me  
from one side I seem to be  
so calm, so cool, collected  
and on the other side, I'm melting down_

El miedo, la tristeza, la ira, todo salía de él.

 _Stop and think about it_

 _You only have one life_

 _So why mistake it_

 _As something negative?_

 _I am my own worst enemy_

 _Paranoid, can't avoid this killing spree._

 _I am a victim, but I choose to be_

 _My favorite weapon lies behind my teeth._

 _I strive to solve myself_

 _So chin up and deal with the hand you're dealt._

Tanta cruda verdad en cada letra de la canción lo hacía sentirse peor, pero liberado. Sensaciones muy contrarias.

 _Face Facts, it won't be easy this time.  
Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind.  
Hurts so deep when I think too much  
and breathing gets harder._

El sudor le quemaba los ojos. Las lágrimas ya no bastaban para limpiar. Mientras más avanzaba la canción, más se liberaba pero a consecuencia recordaba.

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be  
so calm, so cool, collected  
and on the other side  
I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display  
all these feelings that I hate  
you think you know me but you don't  
so look who's laughing now._

Aquella noche de pesadilla. El frió que sintió su cuerpo mientras la sangre fluía a borbotones de su boca, de su estómago, de sus patas.

Los llantos de su madre, los gritos horrorizados de esos vecinos chismosos.

La mirada oscura de ese lobo de ojos rojos y pelaje manchado.

Y justo a su lado… el cuerpo inerte de…

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys & Girls!  
Lend me your eyes and ears  
I have something to tell you!  
_ _Please listen up, right now._

Negó con la cabeza y reprimió las náuseas que ese recuerdo le causo.

 _Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough  
When they close cold eyes  
is when I will give it up.  
Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough_.

Pronto más recuerdos comenzaron a golpearlo lentamente.

La desesperación de haber perdido a su primer hermanita.

 _Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough  
When they close cold eyes  
Is when I will give it up.  
Don't you dare close it off  
I can never get enough, get enough._

¡A manos de ese miserable hombre! Tantos años buscándola sin saber a donde pudo haber ido, a donde se la llevo. ¿Qué hizo con ella? ¿Seguirá viva?

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

 _So calm, so cool, collected_

 _And on the other side_

 _I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

 _All these feelings that I hate_

 _You think you know me but you don't_

Te encontrare…

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be  
so calm, so cool, collected  
and on the other side  
I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display  
all these feelings that I hate  
you think you know me but you don't  
so look who's laughing now_

Juró que lo hare.


	9. Sueño

**¡He-ya!**

Ufff sí que es algo tarde para andar publicando algo, ¿no? Pero bueno, preferible eso a no publicar nada y fallar con el maratón, ¿verdad?

Espero les esté gustando como va avanzando la historia. Les agradecería muchísimo que me enviaran un review con su opinión.

Por cierto, el cap se disfrutara más si en una parte colocan: Bolero Falaz - Aterciopelados

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sing es mío, a excepción de unos cuantos Ocs que se me ocurran.

Espero disfruten el cap.

…

..

.

 **Sueño**

El latido de mi corazón era presuroso, volteaba a todas partes constantemente, esperando algo

 _¿Qué esperas?_

Me preguntó una voz desconocida. Escuche unos pasos acercándose, lentamente. Miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda. Me prepare para cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder pero al pasar de los minutos, nada sucedió.

Seguí mi camino en ese valle de oscuridad, mis patas percibieron el vaivén del agua, parecían olas, todo estaba tan borroso que no podría saber en dónde estaba, pero sentía que debía estar ahí. Lo sabía. Ese era el lugar correcto.

 _Ash…_

Una voz increíblemente familiar me llamo por mi nombre, más no pude reconocerla.

¿Quién eres? Te he estado esperando- sin que las pensara, esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

 _No puedo acercarme._

Dime tu nombre, por favor.

Silencio.

Después de eso me levanté- suspiro cansada- he tenido ya este sueño un par de veces, no sé qué significa.

Entonces…- comenzó Meena- ¿reconoces la voz pero no sabes de quién es?

Exacto.

¿Es de macho o hembra?- preguntó Rosita.

Macho, de eso estoy segura.

Qué extraño…

Lo sé Meena- suspiró- he estado toda la semana con ese sueño.

Tal vez alguien va a llegar a tu vida, alguien importante.

No lo creo, la voz es familiar.

Entonces… ¿podría ser alguien del teatro?

De hecho, la voz suena muy similar a la de Johnny, pero también me suena como la de Nick.

¿Por qué esperas a esa persona?

No lo sé, pero en el sueño me siento desesperada, ¿sabes?

¿No será que algo malo le pasara a ellos y tu sueño te esta advirtiendo?

No, no lo creo.

¿Segura?

Pues… no, pero es poco probable.

Tal vez solo sea un sueño cualquiera linda, no te sugestiones- la porcina fue quien hizo que ambas adolescentes entraran en razón y dejaran de sacar conjeturas extrañas.

Tienes razón Rosita- suspiro- es solo un sueño, no debería preocuparme tanto.

En todo caso- la elefanta tomó la palabra- si algo más sucede con eso, puedes decírnoslo.

Gracias- sonrió- por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con esto chicas, siendo sincera, sola no hubiera sabido que hacer.

Para eso estamos.

Deberías probarte este- llego Meena con una chaqueta negra- es más tu estilo, ¿no?

Si, gracias.

Y bien, cuéntanos, ¿cómo es eso de que tendrás una cita con Nick?- preguntó curiosa la elefanta. Por más curioso que pareciera, después de entrar en confianza, parecía dejar a un lado esa actitud tan cohibida, para poder disfrutar del momento.

Una noche me acompaño a casa- comenzó a probarse unas botas- charlamos un poco y él quería que le contara un poco acerca de mi vida, específicamente de porque vivo sola, le die que era una historia larga pero insistió, y al final… bueno, termine invitándolo a salir.

Es una buena oportunidad para que olvides a Lance.

¡¿Qué?!- casi grito al escuchar el comentario de Rosita- No me gusta Nick

No, pero salir con alguien más te ayudara a distraerte y no pensar en Lance todo el rato.

Si…- susurro.

Ash, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Lance?- justo la pregunta que más le hacía recordarlo.

Eh…

Tranquila, si no quieres contarnos, no hay problema, ¿vale?- la dulce chica se arrepintió de tal pregunta.

No, en algún momento debo ser capaz de hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

Sí, pero primero ponte esa blusa.

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias- una calidez se fue apoderando de ella. El teatro ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Entonces, cuéntanos, aún tenemos una hora antes de que Nick llegue, ¿no?

Si…-suspiro- verán, conocí a Lance cuando recién llegue a la ciudad, hace unos 4 años más o menos.

¿Cuatro años?- se sorprendió- ¿Cuántos años tienes Ash?

¿De cuántos me veo?- bromeo- Tengo 18 Meena- ajusto sus púas hacía atrás- Llegue a la ciudad cuando tenía 14, no sabía bien que hacer o a donde iba a parar, pero ya había tomado la decisión.

Fue una tarde, en la que estaba buscando trabajo para poder seguir sustentando el pequeño apartamento en el que llevaba viviendo un par de días, mis ahorros se estaban agotando y mi desesperación me estaba consumiendo. Fue entonces que decidí hacer lo único que se me daba. Me detuve en una esquina y comencé a cantar las pocas letras que me sabía.

 _Y dice_

 _Buscas en mis bolsillos pruebas de otro cariño  
Pelos en la solapa, esta sonrisa me delata  
Labial en la camisa, mi coartada está hecha trizas  
Estoy en evidencia, engañar tiene su ciencia_

Por extraño que pareciera, esa clase de canciones eran de las que más me sabía. Todas por cortesía de mi madre.

 _Estoy hasta la coronilla  
Tú no eres mi media costilla  
Ni la octava maravilla_

 _Malo si sí, malo si no, ni preguntes  
Ya no soy yo, fuera de mi es que me tienes_

Con el tiempo fui conociendo más y más bandas, más canciones, pero no por eso olvidaría las primeras letras que toque, que cante, que sentí.

 _Que si vengo, que no voy  
Que si estoy, que me pierdo  
Que si tengo, que no doy  
Que si estoy, que me vengo_

Tan claro en mi memoria… justo en esta parte fue cuando lo vi salir. Un puercoespín de más o menos mi altura, tal vez mi edad. No le perdí la vista ni un solo momento.

 _Malo si sí, malo si no, ni preguntes  
Ya no soy yo, fuera de mi es que me tienes  
Que si vengo, que no voy  
Que si estoy, que me pierdo  
Que si tengo, que no doy  
Que si estoy, que me vengo_

Fue corrido a patadas, junto con su guitarra de una especie de restaurante. Seguía sin perderle el rastro. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando, de pronto, volteó, nuestras miradas conectaron y se acercó sin despegar el contacto visual.

 _Lo siento en tus manos  
Tus caricias me han robado  
Lo huelo en tu boca_

 _Esos besos ya son de otra_

La gente pasada, de tanto en tanto me daban algunas monedas, incluso un billete, pero eso no importaba, solo me importaba el puercoespín que venía justo hacía mí

 _¿Quién será esa infame que no deja que yo te amé?  
Si yo la encontrara  
Estoy hasta la coronilla  
Tú no eres mi media costilla  
Ni la octava maravilla  
Malo si sí, malo si no, ni preguntes  
Ya no soy yo, fuera de mi es que me tienes  
Que si vengo, que no voy  
Que si estoy, que me pierdo  
Que si tengo, que no doy  
Que si estoy, que me vengo  
Te dije no más y te cagaste de risa  
Te dije no más y te cagaste de risa  
Te dije no más y te cagaste de risa  
Ja, ja, ja, ja_

Justo cuando la canción termino escuche sus palmas moverse en un aplauso, los de algunas personas más también. Se acercó.

Tocas muy bien

Gracias…- dije pasmada.

También tienes una buena voz.

Gracias.

Mi nombre es Lance, ¿y el tuyo?

Gracias…- respondí por inercia. El comenzó a reír y yo me sonroje como nunca.

Eres muy divertida "Gracias"

Me llamó Ash- corregí.

Ash…- su voz acarició mis oídos- ¿te importaría si te acompaño un rato?

Para nada- sonreí y ambos comenzamos a tocar.

Ding-dong

Vaya… eso suena lindo.

Lo fue- suspiro

Pero bueno, después nos contaras el resto, ¿no? Tu ve linda, nosotras saldremos por atrás.

Gracias por todo.


	10. Cita Parte 1

**¡He-ya!**

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.

Bueno, sigamos con este maratón. ¡Disfrútenlo!

…

..

.

 **Cita**

 **Parte I**

El lobo estaba sumamente nervioso, incluso ansioso, a cada paso que daba sus palmas se llenaban más y más de sudor.

¿Habrá sido mala idea decirle que si?- se preguntaba- pero realmente quiero salir con Ash…- salir, justo la palabra que lo atormentaba- ¿Por qué quiero salir con Ash? Es agradable, si, y quiero que me cuente porque vive sola, si, solo es eso.

Divisó la zona departamental en la que puercoespín vivía y se acercó con lentitud, reviso su reloj de muñeca: 4.55, había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, aprovecho para pasar una pata por su cabello y acomodar su sudadera.

Respiro profundo un par de veces y toco el timbre con todo el valor que junto.

¡Voy!- tembló al escuchar ese grito y sintió que su alma se desplomaba al suelo cuando la vio salir. ¡Joder! Se veía hermosa.

Ash…-susurro sin saber que más decir.

Chico puntual, ¿ah?- lo miro directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de los nervios que le causaba, sonrió ante eso- me agrada.

¿V-vamos?- por más que intento disimularlo, no podía apartar los nervios de su ser. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Justo a su lado se encontraba una de sus compañeras de su trabajo, tal vez de su edad, con un atuendo espectacular. Hermosa.

Claro- sonrió- por cierto…- agachó un poco la mirada- te ves muy bien Nick. Eh… sé que sueles usar esa clase de ropas en los ensayos, pero, bueno- ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Solo es un amigo- te ves bien, es todo- decidió finalizar.

Y es cierto que el lobo se veía bien, (N/A: No soy buena describiendo, solo intenten imaginarlo) portaba un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, una playera color crema con un estampado de una especie de robot con flores creciendo de él, unas botas negras y una sudadera negra abierta y larga. Sencillo y cómodo.

Gracias…- sonrió- tu igual te ves muy bien Ash, muy linda.

Esto la desconcertó- Gracias Nick

Por su parte, Ash llevaba una falda de mezclilla corta, unas medias negras y unas botas estilo tanque de color negro, su blusa era de manga larga, mostrando ligeramente los hombros de color rojo, con unos cuantos detalles negros y en la mano una chaqueta negra.

Entonces…- intento romper la incómoda atmosfera que se formó- ¿alguna sugerencia de a dónde ir?

Veamos… por aquí hay un café que me agrada visitar, sirven pasteles deliciosos, ¿te parece ir?

Me encantaría, adoro los pasteles, sobre todo los de chocolate.

¡Igual yo!- exclamó emocionado- sirven un pastel de chocolate increíble, tiene relleno de nueces y almendras.

Eso suena genial, ¡Vamos ya!

Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿me dirías esa larga historia?- le dio el primer bocado a su pastel, sonriendo en el acto ante tan buen sabor.

Claro, pero primero dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?- al probar el pastel obtuvo una reacción similar, por más que deseaba ocultarlo, la felicidad se escapaba ante tan buen sabor.

No entiendo tu pregunta

Vamos Nick, debe haber algo conciso

¿Por qué te saliste de casa?

Problemas con mis padres

Entiendo. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Soy la menor de mis 5 hermanos, siempre he sido muy sobreprotegida por todos ellos.

¿Todos hombres?

Si

Vaya

Mis padres también me cuidaban demasiado, me sentía controlada, pero era feliz, ¿sabes? Tenía un hogar al cual volver y aunque siempre fuera un campo de batalla me agradaba estar ahí.

¿Entonces?

Cada uno de mis hermanos fue yéndose a cumplir sus sueños, uno por uno dejaron el nido.

¿Querías hacer lo mismo?

No…-suspiro- mis padres ya eran muy grandes, quería cuidarlos todo lo que pudiera.

¿Y qué paso?

Lo que debía pasar, murieron cuando yo tenía 13 años.

Ouh… lo siento.

Tranquilo, pero eso no es la razón por la que me fui de casa, cada uno de mis hermanos estaba repartido por todas partes del mundo, vinieron al funeral, y todo pero nadie quería mantener a una niña de 13 años, todos tenían una familia o apenas podían sustentarse a ellos mismos, así que decidieron mandarme con mis tíos, a un pueblo que está más o menos a una semana de aquí, al menos hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad.

¿Qué más paso?

Mis tíos me recibieron de buena gana, no tenían hijos así que les hacía feliz mi visita, pero en ese momento yo no lo toleraba, no podía aceptar que mis padres habían muerto y tampoco que ninguno de mis hermanos quisiera cuidarme. Me sentí muy abandonada.

¿Por eso escapaste?

No, pensé muchas veces en hacerlo, pero no podía, mis tíos siempre me trataron muy bien.

¿Qué paso entonces?

Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Un día regrese de la escuela, apenas llevaba unos seis meses ahí, pero ya me había adaptado bien al lugar, me sentía en casa, era más silenciosa y vacía pero estaba a gusto, justo al doblar la esquina para llegar a casa, vi que había muchas patrullas y una ambulancia, mi tía estaba llorando y mi tío estaba en la camilla.

Oh no…

Me apresure a ver que sucedía, las lágrimas y el dolor me estaban nublando el juicio. Pensé que la historia se estaba repitiendo y entre en una crisis nerviosa, no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió en ese momento, pero si recuerdo haber amanecido en el hospital y ver a mi tía mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos, Pasaron unas horas hasta que me dieron de alta y fuimos a ver a mi tío, resulta que alguien se había metido a la casa a robar lo poco de valor que teníamos, pero mi tío no quiso dejarlo, al final, termino salvando nuestras cosas, el ladrón huyendo y el gravemente herido, apenas y tuvo fuerzas para llamar a una ambulancia.

Suena trágico.

Mi tío sobrevivió, esa noche me mandaron de regreso a casa, mi tía se quedó a lado de su esposo.

¿Y qué paso?

Cuando regrese a casa, al entrar vi a un tipo sacando varias cosas, el me apuntó con el arma, supuse que fue la misma persona que hirió a mi tío, estaba desesperada y sentí mucha furia al verlo, no medí en mis actos y me abalance contra él.

¡¿Con arma y todo?!

En esos momentos no me importo, no supe como paso, le quite el arma y le dispare, primero en la pierna para evitar que huyera y después, en la cabeza, sigo sin comprender de donde saque tanta presión, sospecho que fue gracias a mi hermano Michael, él me enseño defensa personal y el manejo de armas de fuego.

¿Lo mataste?

Nunca lo supe, cuando volví en mí, estaba el cuerpo inerte en el piso, algunas cuantas cosa rotas y el arma en mis manos, no quise saber más, empecé a llorar, sería acusada por matar a alguien, al menos eso pensé, le escribí una carta presurosa a mis tíos pidiéndoles perdón por eso y esperando no volverme a cruzar con nadie mi familia, dado que, en mi mente, yo ya era una criminal despreciable.

¿Huiste?

Si, tome todo el dinero que estuve ahorrando gracias a lo que enviaban mis hermanos, era una cantidad buena, lo junte porque quería comprarles un carro a mis tíos, hice una maleta con unas cuantas mudas de ropa, la pistola del sujeto, una botella de agua, un poco de comida, mi guitarra y me fui.

¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí?

Los primeros dos días me fui a pie, descansando en gasolineras y comiendo lo poco que tenía, cuando se me acabo el dinero que tenía, nuevamente cometí un delito, pensé que si ya había matado a alguien el robar un carro sería algo insignificante y lo hice, sigo sin saber cómo una mocosa de 13 años pudo hacerlo pero así fue, conduje hasta que la gasolina se me acabo, lo cual ocurrió en dos días y medio, volví a caminar unos días, hasta que decidí comprar una bicicleta en un puesto donde vendían cosas usadas y así siguió mi travesía, hasta que ya no pude más y vine a dar aquí.

Wow… es demasiado.

Lo sé- suspiro- eres la tercera persona que lo sabe, la primera fue Lance y la segunda Rosita.

Realmente es demasiado, ¿Cómo sobreviviste después?

Cantaba y tocaba en las esquinas, después conseguí un empleo de mesera, finalmente decidí formalizar mi banda con Lance y de eso vivimos un par de años hasta que la conexión entre nosotros se fue rompiendo y por necesidad, terminamos en las audiciones donde Moon nos encontró a todos.

Es demasiado…

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿algo más que quieras preguntar?

¿Has visto a tus hermanos de nuevo? ¿A tus tíos?

No, por eso me fui tan lejos, no podría volver a darles la cara.

Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme.

Gracias a ti por escucharme y no desconcertarte, cuando se lo dije a Rosita estuvo a punto de adoptarme- comentó entre risas.

Si lo creó- mostro una gran sonrisa de diversión.

¿Y bien? ¿Tú no me contaras nada de ti? También vives solo, ¿no?

Larga historia.

Tenemos toda la tarde.

…

..

.

 **¡Holitas!**

Jaja creo que me pase de dramática con el pasado de Ash, espero les haya gustado.

Agradecería mucho un review, acerca de cómo va la historia, que les agrada más o que les irrita, ¿les parece que voy manejando bien este Oc? ¿Los personajes siguen pareciendo ellos mismos? Realmente me sería de mucha ayuda saber eso, y, me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)


	11. Cita Parte 2

**Cita.**

 **Parte II**

Y… bueno, ¿no va siendo hora de que tú me cuentes un poco más de tu vida Nick?- después del segundo pastel y un par de minutos de pláticas triviales comento la puercoespín.

Sabía que no me dejarías escapar tan rápido de eso- suspiro- ¿Qué quieres saber Ash?

Bueno, en el teatro nos contaste que te saliste de casa y que tienes tres hermanos, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Pero no mencionaste nada de tu padre.

Ah… eso, bueno, mi padre fue asesinado cuando yo tenía doce años.

Oh, lo siento.

Tranquila, de eso ya van algunos años.

¿Quieres que cambiemos el tema?

No te preocupes, ya no me cuesta trabajo hablar de eso, es decir, ya han pasado siete años de eso.

Entonces, cuéntame- le sugirió cautelosamente con una sonrisa- cuenta más acerca de tu historia.

Nací y crecí en un pueblito muy alejado de aquí, en medio de unas montañas donde nieva eternamente, no éramos ricos ni pobres, pero vivíamos humildemente. Mi padre era leñador y mi madre se encargaba de cuidarnos a mí y a mi hermana Nicole.

¿Nicole?

Sí, mi hermana gemela.

No mencionaste nada de ella antes.

Luego te contare de ella- y aunque Ash no lo pudo notar, la mirada del lobo cambió.

Bien, prosigue.

Cuando fuimos creciendo, Nicole fue desarrollando habilidades excepcionales para la danza, la música, la actuación, era todo un prodigio en las artes, por mi parte yo solo era bueno en el canto, pero no pude desarrollarlo demasiado porque debía ayudar a mi padre con el negocio familiar, desde los ocho años iba a ayudarle, en cosas mínimas, y a partir de los diez comencé con la profesión como tal.

Muy chico.

Sí, pero allá la vida era más complicada, teníamos que saber hacer algo desde corta edad. Mi hermana comenzó a hacerse cargo de varias cosas en la casa cuando Margot nació, mi hermana de la que te conté, de diez años ahora. Así ambos fuimos pasando los meses, Nicole se encargaba de la casa y en las tardes salía a la plaza del pueblo a cantar y juntar algo de dinero, a veces y yo iba con ella, pese a que teníamos algunas complicaciones con el dinero, éramos felices, muy felices.

¿Qué paso?

Como te dije, mi hermana tenía mucho talento, demasiado, y eso atrajo la atención de varias personas, varios caza talentos, porque, aparte de ser talentosa, era muy hermosa, muchas veces fueron a la casa a convencer a mis padres de que se la llevarían pero ellos no querían a su niña fuera, y mi hermana tampoco quería irse, le daba miedo ir con algún desconocido.

Aja… -susurro, absorta en la historia que Nick le relataba.

Cuando mi hermana y yo cumplimos doce años, nuestros padres nos llevaron a comer, la familia se había incrementado recién el año pasado, con el nacimiento de los gemelos, pero pese a eso aún podíamos darnos el lujo de ir a comer a algún restaurante por una fecha especial. El tiempo pasó, comimos y estuve cantando con mi hermana en la plaza, obtuvimos una buena cantidad de dinero y regresamos felices a casa.

¿Y qué más?

Uno de los muchos caza talentos que acechaban a mi hermana era extrañamente insistente, cada que podía venía, e incluso una vez intentó llevársela a la fuerza pero mi padre lo corrió con el hacha.

Que pesado.

Demasiado, pero pese a eso no desistió y cada año venía con la esperanza de que Nicole se fuera con él, le daba regalos, dulces, ropa, incluso le dijo a mis padres que les daría mucho dinero si dejaban que mi hermana se fuera, les ofreció de todo, casas, autos, prestigio, pero mis padres no aceptaron nada, decían que ninguno de sus hijos podría ser comprado.

¿Ese día volvió? El de su cumpleaños.

Sí, pero no lo hizo solo. Cuando era apenas un cachorro de seis años mi abuelo me dijo que los monos son seres astutos y de temer, que no descansaran hasta obtener lo que quieren, y lo pudimos comprobar, ese caza talentos llamado Jordán, era un mono, insistente hasta los huesos y no paro hasta conseguir a mi hermana.

¿Se… la llevó?

Cuando regresamos a casa- prosiguió ignorando esa pregunta- íbamos a pie, el camino era algo largo, era de noche y estaba nevando con fuerza. Mi madre llevaba a Margot en los brazos, mi padre llevaba a los gemelos y Nicole y yo íbamos tomados de las manos, caminando en medio de nuestros padres, y de pronto, la nieve cesó, lo cual no era un buen presagio. Por donde vivo hay un dicho muy popular, no recuerdo cómo iba, pero habla acerca de que una nevada fuerte al detenerse de la nada es augurio de una calamidad peor y lo fue…

La nieve… se detuvo- susurró mi padre alertándose- hay que darnos prisa antes de que vuelva, tal vez ocurra algo peor.

Niños, no se separen mucho de nosotros- una loba de pelaje blanco y ojos morados advirtió mientras avanzaba con rapidez.

Vamos Nicol- el pequeño lobo tomo sus patas con fuerza- no me gusta esto.

Ni a mi hermanito.

De pronto, llegamos a casa, sin complicaciones, bueno, casi sin complicaciones, porque Nicole se raspó el tobillo mientras avanzábamos, mi madre y yo no adelantamos a dejar a los gemelos y a Margot a casa mientras mi padre cargaba a Nicole de regreso. Los pequeños estaban llorando, y mi madre se quedó a calmarlos, yo salí porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si es ese lobo envidioso que no quiere compartir el gran potencial de su hija- observe como el mono se acercaba a mi padre. Me quede observando la escena, procurando no ser visto, cuando se requiriera entraría en acción.

Jordán…- gruño mi padre- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi hija no quiere irse contigo?

Eso dice ahora, cuando comprenda lo beneficioso que sea eso, aceptara.

No es cierto- si hay una cosa que caracterizaba a mi hermana aparte de su talento, era su carácter y cruda honestidad- yo no quiero irme con monos estúpidos como usted, no me agrada ni siquiera su voz, ni su aspecto, ni la manera en que me ve.

Vamos pequeña, si vienes conmigo tus padres podrán tener muchas cosas que ahora no.

Pero la familia no estará unida, y eso es imperdonable señor, por más cosas que se puedan tener, la familia es lo más importante, ¿Por qué no lo entiende? Se ha encaprichado conmigo señor.

Puede que sea verdad niña, el hecho de que me he encaprichado contigo, pero tienes un talento excepcional, nunca antes visto y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los monos, nunca nos rendimos hasta que obtenemos lo que queremos- en ese momento trono los dedos y atrás de él, apareció un enorme lobo, de ojos rojos y espeluznantes, fácil le llevaba casi un metro a mi padre, el cual retrocedió, en ese momento intervine, y me fui corriendo, tome a mi hermana de la muñeca y avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos a casa.

No tocaras a mi familia- mi padre gruño y se lanzó ante ese enorme lobo, pero este lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo lejos.

No dejes que la loba se vaya- le ordeno el mono.

¡Corre Nicole!- la empuje y decidí enfrentarme a ese monstruo, al menos darle el tiempo suficiente a Nicole de que llegara a casa y se escondiera, pero con su herida todo era muy difícil, sus movimientos eran muy lentos.

Justo cuando vi a ese enorme lobo ir hacía ella, corrí a todo lo que daba y me aferre a su pata, mordiéndolo hasta hacerlo sangrar y clavando mis garras para no salir volando, eso logro detenerlo unos segundos, hasta que con una de sus patas me tomo del abdomen y me enterró una garra para después dejarme caer en el piso.

¡Nicolás!- escuche como grito mi padre cuando recobro el conocimiento y aun sabiendo que sería en vano, se abalanzo nuevamente ante ese monstruo de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos.

Mi madre salió en ese momento, y al ver la escena grito horrorizada, mientras ayudaba a Nicole a entrar a casa lo más pronto posible, varios vecinos comenzaron a salir debido al grito de mi madre, y justo cuando pude voltear mi mirada, vi como ese monstruo de lobo le torcía el cuello a mi padre, el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose me activo y sin importarme mi herida me lance furioso ante ese lobo, el cual enterró sus garras en mis patas y me dejo tumbado a lado del cuerpo inerte de mi padre.

Desperté una semana después, las heridas que me había causado fueron graves, los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, pero, yo hubiera preferido morir en ese entonces. Mi padre había muerto, mi hermana había sido secuestrada y mi madre había perdido un ojo al enfrentarse a ese lobo. Mi familia se había roto en tan solo unos minutos.

Mi madre y yo hicimos un acuerdo ese día. Decidimos no contarles nada de lo sucedido a mis hermanos. Mi madre había perdido su ojo en un accidente de la infancia, mis cicatrices me las hice por descuido y mi padre había muerto de manera natural poco después de que los gemelos nacieron y Nicole nunca existió, así les dijimos todo para que no sufrieran por algo que ni siquiera podrían recordar, pero antes de irme les contamos todo, dado que ya habían estado sospechando mucho acerca de todo.

Desde entonces he estado buscando a mi hermana, con la esperanza de regresarla a casa y que mi familia este un poco menos rota.


End file.
